<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Gold by Vulnonapix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306955">Broken Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix'>Vulnonapix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hop is sad, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Leon is WORRIED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is worried abou his Brother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon &amp; Hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hoppip?“</p><p>To say that Leon was worried was an understadment. Sonja called him and said that something was wrong with his little Brother. He  wasnt sure what she meant when she called, but now that he actually sees him, he understands.</p><p>His baby brother looks like he didnt sleep for at least a week and seems so thin. Did he even take care of himselfe? The boy is laying on top of many Paper and it seems like he passed out. Leon shakes his Brother and tries to wake him up.</p><p>“Hop, please wake up. Hoppy? Hop? “</p><p>The younger slowly opens his eyes and Leon sights in relieve. </p><p>“Leon? What are you doing here?”</p><p>the older carefully helps his brother up. Hop suddendly pushes him away and seems to sway for a moment before he sat back down.</p><p>“Hop?”</p><p>“What are you doing here?!”</p><p>He sounded really angry and Leon takes a few steps back. Leon never had seen his little Brother so angry.</p><p>“I-I, Sonja called me.”</p><p>Hop stared at him before the boy started to chuckle. It wasnt a happy one. The sound was really sad and Leon didnt know what to say.</p><p>“Of fucking course!”</p><p>the older was a little starteld by that. His baby Bro never sweared before.</p><p>“Hop-”</p><p>“Leave.”</p><p>Leon stared at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He couldnt understand what was goining on right now. This wasnt his sweet little Brother. This Person in front of him, he didnt know him.</p><p>“I-i dont understand. Hoppy What is wrong?</p><p>“What is wrong? What is wrong?! I tell you what is wrong! I cant do it anymore!”</p><p>Tears started to fall from Hops eyes Leon felt as if he turned into stone. He couldnt move a inch of his Body, even thought he despairty wanted to comefore his Brother. The other is upset and there is nothing Leon can do right now.</p><p>“Cant do what anymore?”</p><p>Leons voice sounds weak as he asked. His mind was going crazy from worry. What if hop got tricked by some shady Persons and as to do things for them? Why didnt he come to him if he nedded help? Their eyes meet and all Leon can see are those broken golden eyes.</p><p>“Pretending that everything is fine.”</p><p>Hop breaks down to the ground and Leon moves. He quickly hugged the other and tried to calm him down.</p><p>“Do you know how it is to be combared to one of the Strongest Persons in the world? To stand in the shadows? To be ignored by everyone?”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>Hop is sobbing ungly into his shoulder and all he could do is to hug him.</p><p>“Leon, everybody wants to me to be you! B-but I cant be you! I tried. I really tried, but I am much to weak!”</p><p>The former champion felt as if somebody punched him. Anger washes over him and he carefully grasped his brothers face.</p><p>“Who made you believe it?”</p><p>He knew the answer, but he needed the Confirmation.</p><p>“Everyone! Mama ignores me and Grandpa and Grandma only talk to me when I do something wrong. The Gym Leaders always compere me to you and even Gloria only became friends with me because I am your little Brother.”</p><p>Leon huged the other a little bit tighter. He always ignored the warning sights, because he thought that his family loved them equally. How wrong he was.</p><p>“I am so sorry. Hop, Baby, you dont deserve this.”</p><p>The older knew that he would never foregive them for this. Hop was the most important thing for him and to think that the people he trusted so much, hurt him... it made him furious.</p><p>“Leon, I am so tried. I dont know what to do anymore!”</p><p>“Its ok. I will fix it, I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>